


Undress Me

by tomfics



Series: Tom Hiddleston Short Fics [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/tomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You greet Tom with a sexy outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress Me

Tom is just standing there, his fingers run through his hair, his dark eyes focused on you. 

You had welcomed him wearing a thin babydoll with nothing underneath, he reached out for your chin and you stepped closer leaning into his touch. His thumb caressed your lips, tickling it lightly, your heated breath hitting his skin before his salty thumb made his way into your mouth which you gladly licked and sucked at.

"Undress me." He said removing his thumb. You leaned into his neck, kissing as you pushed the fabric that was tucked into his dark jeans out.You let out a breathy exhale before your hands traveled to his shoulders covered in a white social shirt. Your hands ran to his buttons, controlling the urge to simply rip them open, and you slowly undid them, your hands exploring every bit of new skin that was exposed, your fingers trailing through the soft hair on his chest and down his stomach which contracted at your touch. You slid the shirt off his body and knelt down, your lips trailing his bare skin until they found the top of his jeans. You made quick way with the buckle, throwing it aside. You could see his hard cock pressed painfully against the thick fabric and you massaged it, teasing, thinking how lucky you were to have the cock that drove so many fans wild with just the imagination from his bulge. They had no idea. You heard a grunt and you smiled, finally reaching over for the first button to then unzip his pants. You pulled them down, revealing his boxer briefs with a wet spot from his pre-cum. You pressed your tongue flash out against it before continuing the task at hand, pulling his trousers down. You admired his long legs, raking your fingers up his legs, massaging at his inner thighs and on his stomach. By now Tom was breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down quickly, his hands flexed and his eyes almost closed as he tried to control himself.

You wrapped your mouth around the head and rolled your tongue in circles. Tom moaned as he gripped at your head, not pushing you but letting you know he wanted and needed more attention to his painful hard cock.

You swallowed as far as you could, to then release it, licking to the base of his shaft to make it slicker. Wrapping your hand around it you moved it in unison with your mouth, swallowing as much as you could, feeling the warmth and weight of him on your mouth. It turned you on so badly. You sucked harder, moving faster, your free hand gripping at his thigh. You hummed and the vibrations made Tom moan, he pulled you away with a slick pop, not wanting to come yet. He pushed you up and kissed you desperately, tasting the slight bitter taste of his manhood on your mouth.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, manhandling you, pressing you against the dinner table, he lifted you up placing you back down, seated, a leg around him. You threw your head back with a moan as his hand traveled under your babydoll, his hands massaging and cupping your breasts eagerly, his hands found your waist and he pushed you closer to him, kissing you roughly all tongue.

He pushed you on your back and turned you, pressing himself between your legs, he didn’t hesitate as he fucked into your wet sex. The table screeched at each move, your hand gripped at the sides as you groaned and moaned as Tom continuously pushed out only to thrust in completely again. He bent over you, kissing and biting your shoulders as he grumbled dirty nothings in your ear, his body rubbing against your back which each move.

You came, loud and hard. Your muscles clenching him and milking every last drop of his seed. He rested his head against you as he tried to breathe normally, his hand tangling in your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tomfics.tumblr.com/post/72637017158/undress-me
> 
> Giveaway:  
> http://tomfics.tumblr.com/post/72587873156/100-followers-giveaway


End file.
